poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Winky
Winky is a mink who is a friend of the Mink Gang. Appearance Winky has white fur, a pink nose, a long tail, and pink ears. She wears a red shirt, a purple bow tie, and a plaid skirt. She also has red hair, brown eyes, small, sharp teeth, and small claws on her toes. Winky is the same height as Bright Eyes. Whenever she goes on vacation or by the beach, Winky wears a red bathing suit with a flower on it and purple shorts. When she goes to sleep, Winky wears a pink and purple striped pajama shirt and green pajama pants. When she goes to the dojo, Winky wears a red karate gi and green pants. After three years, Winky's hair grew longer and she started wearing green pants. Personality Winky is sweet, adoring, intelligent, and tomboyish. She looks up to Sarge as a father because she lost her family in a car accident. She also calls Sarge "Uncle Sarge". Winky is also a huge fan of Tony and TJ and sympathizes with them. She has a strong dislike against praying mantises and does not enjoy jazz, because she finds it boring. She finds Dumbo funny and doesn't mind his stupidity. Her favorite food is tacos with sour cream and hot sauce. However, she prefers beef tacos over fish tacos. Whenever she sees Tony upset, she would comfort him. She is good friends with Bonita and Bright Eyes. She likes to have fun at water parks and swimming at the pool. Whenever she sees something amazing, Winky would say "Wow oh wow!". Her favorite dessert is ice cream and her favorite drink is milk. After three years, she started having a crush on Pix. She never snores when she goes to sleep. Winky also gets along with her cousins Brawly, Scaly and Wally. She spends her time studying and drawing. She enjoys eating honeydew slices and fruit salads with whipped cream and marshmallows. Ability Winky is currently practicing kick-boxing while training under Gamma. She is also a good dancer and sitar player. She is also a good painter. She also took up cheerleading and knitting. Trivia Winky is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. She is the youngest female Mink and the youngest member of the Minks. She hails from Chicago, Illinois. She is the only Mink to wear a neither a hat nor footwear. She is the first Mink to have actual hair. Her full name is Wanda Livingston. Her hairstyle is slightly inspired by Bright Eyes' hairstyle during the second season of the original TV series. She is the only Mink to be an orphan and be adopted by Sarge. Despite the fact that she is too young to get a job, Winky works as a Staff Member of Holly's Puppy Pound and is the only Mink to stay at the pound while the rest are at work during the weekdays and visits her friends and godfather. This makes her the first Mink to work at Holly's Puppy Pound as a Staff Member and the only Mink to retire from the Mink Gang. Winky is the only member of the Mink Gang to be a child; the rest of the Minks are adults. Gallery Winky in Pajamas.JPG|Winky wearing pajamas Summer Winky.JPG|Winky wearing her swimming suit Karate Winky.JPG|Winky in karate gear Winky.JPG|Winky three years ago Pix and Winky.jpg Winky Having Fun.jpg Category:Minks Category:Heroes Category:What If's Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Lovers Category:Fan made Characters Category:Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound Category:Cheerleaders Category:Teenagers Category:Winky's Family